Chris
Austin grew up thinking that, being hit by his step-dad was a good thing. It was just a correct and normal way to discipline your child. Being taught a lesson. So.. Chris grew up and his step-dad taught him the many useful skills he uses to this day. "When you cut human flesh remember, its what the Lord Satan wants. The Lord Satan is good Austin.." "Always make your victims suffer Chrissy. They will learn to lose faith in any God, and be accepted into Satan's powerful accepting arms." "Women when finally killed must be fornicated with and eaten. This goes for small children as well." Austin thought this was normal. So he did all his step father taught him. Her name was Chrissy. 20 years old, everything was going right for her. College, a steady paying job, a loving boyfriend, and many friends. One day on after work on a late Saturday night. she spotted a boy all by himself crying near a phone booth.. She, without hesitation approached him. "Whats wrong sir, are you alright?" The boy looked up. With dry eyes. No signs of crying at all, and he.. smiled. "My name is Austin, and I have watched you with so much lust. I crave you and need you.." Chrissy slowly backed away in a panic. She began to pull out her cellphone to call the police when suddenly, he leaped at her. She turned to run but there was no time to get away. Austin threw her to the ground and with a flurry of enraged punches, repeatedly hit her over and over again. Chris then picked her up, oh so delicately, in his arms and returned to his 2 story home, secluded deep inside the woods. Awaking with a startle, Chrissy found her self bound to a wooden chair in a foul smelling, worn and torn room lit only by the small bulb hanging by a small string. She panicked and tried to break free, but to no avail. Looking around she saw a table with a towel over it. A towel with liquid. It was red. Was it blood? Chrissy asked herself. There were also many forge-in objects under the cloth. A door slammed and heavy footsteps slowly bounded down the wooden creaky stairs into the small dark basement. Austin strode in with a joyful look on his face. Walking past Chrissy, barely paying any attention to her, went straight to the table. He began to whistle a strange eerie tune as he removed the towel off of the table and revealed strange objects. Ranging from, power tools, medical tools, children toys, a chainsaw, and a brand used for cows. Chrissy's heart raced. "Please, let me go! I wont tell just please let me go!" Austin ignoring her pleading pulled a medical cart from under the table and placed the objects on the tray. Except the chainsaw. He would save that for later. Pushing the tray to the side of Chrissy, he stopped whistling and finally, with an insane, wicked, and emotionless voice said, "The doctor will see you now!" "No.. PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS PLEASE!" screamed Chrissy. Austin again ignored her and quickly grabbed the gag and placed it on Chrissy. "You have to be quiet. You are so loud." He turned around to decide what instrument he would use. Chrissy was screaming muffled screams. Deciding on a pair of pliers, Austin held Chrissy's head in place and one by one, yanked the teeth out of her skull. Each pull was followed by the gushing of blood from Chrissy's gums. She was squirming and thrusting and doing everything she could to break free. The pain taking over her body. Feeling as if someone had shot her through the jaw 1000 times over. Austin then grabbed the brand for cows and set it on a nearby stove to heat. In the meantime, he picked up a machete and waved it in front of Chrissy's face with a menacing smile. He then slammed the machete into her restrained arm. White hot pain consumed Chrissy as Austin chopped at the arm until it was separated from her. She screamed and vomited on the gag and started choking. Austin ripped the gag off as a fountain of vomit and blood showered her. He threw the gag and machete aside and grabbed the brand. With anger he yelled "SHUT UP!" He thrusted the brand in her face and kept it there until you could smell the rotting flesh. Chrissy yelled in pain, she could not speak anymore, she didn't have the strength to beg for mercy. She just screamed bloodcurdling screams as her skin rotted away. He then dropped the brand, for he had no use for it now anyways. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he looked at Chrissy and said, "You have to be silenced.." He jammed his dirty fingers into her mouth and clenched it between his fist. He took the scissors and slowly cut it out of her mouth. Blood, spit, and vomit spewed onto the both of them as the tongue was being cut free. The only sound besides the tearing of the tongue was just Chrissy's dreadful screams of pain. After finishing the cut, he proceeded to eat the tongue in front of Chrissy. "Mmm, you taste as good as I thought you would.." He then walked over to the table, and grabbed the chainsaw. He stood still and looked over his shoulder. "You are almost done now. I'm surprised you made it this far!" He started the chainsaw up and Chrissy began to sob. Austin walked over to her and bore into her legs with the chainsaw with no remorse. Blood was spewing everywhere. Chrissy was screaming, her throat dry, vomiting, and her whole body shook. Austin then took the chainsaw and carved he vertically. Blood showering the room and him. He smiled. "You are with the good lord Satan now." "You are at peace now." He turned the chainsaw off. And proceeded to clean the room. Her name was Mary. 22 year old. A great job, a loving husband, and 2 kids. She got off work late on a Friday to see a man sobbing at an ATM outside. She reluctantly walked towards him. "Are you okay mister?" she asked. He looked up, and smiled. A short story by me. :) Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment